Nightmare
by Fazea
Summary: Anggota devil bats tumbang satu per satu setelah mendatangi penginapan itu..Untunglah hanya mimpi buruk Sena, namun apakah akan jadi kenyataan..? Chapter 3 already update.. Terungkaplah maksud dari mimpi Sena..
1. Nightmare

Mimpi adalah kunci untuk kita menaklukan dunia..(lho? Kok jd lagu laskar pelangi?)

Tapi memang itulah yang dialaminya, the person who has brown eyes and hair, our one and only Sena(sok inggris deh,mending bener).

Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan muka pucat, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya, air mata membasahi pipinya, matanya membelalak kaget sekaligus sedih.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyadari kalau itu hanya mimpi. MIMPI. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu dihembuskannya. Serasa, ia lega merasakan wanginya fajar di pagi hari-ralat, sekarang baru jam 2 malam. Iapun mencoba tidur lagi..

_____-bf-_____

Eyeshield 21

By: Yusuka Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Nightmare

By: Fami-chan

_____-bf-____

"Pagi Sena!", sapa Monta dijalan.

"Ah, pagi juga", Sena balik sapa dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Lho, wajahmu pucat Sena! Sakit ya?"

"Ah, tidak, cuma kurang tidur kok"

"Hati-hati Sena, jangan sampai kamu ketiduran saat latihan pagi ini!", Monta mengingatkan,"bisa-bisa dibunuh kak Hiruma lho"

"Iya, terima kasih"

Lalu mereka berangkat bersama ke SMU Deimon untuk latihan pagi. Dan seperti biasa, Hiruma menyuruh mereka lari keliling lapangan ratusan kali.

"Hosh...hosh...", Sena kelelahan sekaligus mengantuk. Saat ia singgah sebentar di bench, tempat Mamori duduk, tiba-tiba Sena roboh.

"KYAA! Sena! Bangun Sena!", Mamori panik bukan kepalang, berusaha membangunkan Sena yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sena, dia kenapa?!", Suzuna yang baru datang (untuk menyemangati mereka latihan) segera ke tempat kejadian.

"Dia pingsan! Cepat bawa ke UKS!", Mamori berusaha menggotong Sena dibantu yang lain.

"Haaa? Pingsan? Coba kau lihat baik-baik manajer sialan!", kata Hiruma.

"Apaan sih Hiruma! Jelas-jelas dia pingsan!", bela Mamori.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran, yang ternyata dari Sena.

"Astaga, ternyata cuma tidur! Hahaha", Suzuna malah ketawa.

"Cih, bikin kaget saja. Ayo, latihan lagi", kata Jumonji, lalu diikuti dengan Kuroki dan Togano.

"Ahh, kukira Sena kenapa-kenapa", Kurita juga kembali latihan.

"Fugo!", ini sih, Komusubi.

"Sudah, geletakin saja dia dibench! Nanti juga dimakan burung kondor! Kekeke" , Hiruma tertawa. Itu membuat Sena terbangun.

"Se,sena? Kau kurang tidur ya?", tanya Mamori.

"I,iya. Aku mimpi buruk terus, jadi sering bangun larut malam", Senapun berterus terang.

"Mimpi buruk? Tentang apa?",tanya Monta.

"Iya Sena, sebaiknya mimpi buruk diceritakan, biar lega", kata Yukimitsu.

"Aku..nggak mau menceritakannya", kata Sena.

"Omong-omong mimpi buruk, aku belum beri tahu ya? Besok kan liburan musim panas mulai, kita akan trip neraka 5 hari untuk latihan yang lebih serius! Jadi siapkan diri teri-teri sialan!", kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat seluruh anggota devil bats tercengang kaget. "Jangan bilang 'tidak bisa' dan 'tidak mau'!, kalian tau kan akibatnya! Kekekeke!", Hiruma mengeluarkan shotgunnya.

"TIDAAAAK!", terdengar erangan anggota devil bats di SMU Deimon.

_____-bf-_____

Sena POV

Hari itu tiba, teman-teman langsung berhamburan. Tempat kita akan latihan selama 5 hari tersebut, tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Seperti pedesaan, namun hutan lebih banyak, ada lapangan luas didepan penginapan kami menginap, sampingnya adalah rel kereta api yang tak jauh dengan terowongannya dan itu semua terletak dipegunungan dan jauh dari kota. Dan tak jauh dari situ ada tempat latihan militer yang tak terpakai lagi.

"Tak kebayang kalau ini adalah trip neraka!", seru Suzuna.

"Iya ya, seperti study tour saja", kak Mamori ikutan.

"Eh, eh Sena! Ke rel kereta itu yuk, aku mau dengar deruan kereta api", ajak Suzuna sambil menarik jaketku.

"Ah, nggak deh Suzuna, berbahaya. Lagipula kak Hiruma cuma kasih waktu bebas 10 menit", kataku. Dikarenakan rel itu tak jauh dari terowongannya, siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba ada kereta muncul?

"Tenang saja! Kita main di rel yang agak jauh", Suzuna berhasil menyeretku ke tempat berbahaya itu.

"Begini nih Sena, cuma taruh telinga di rel, lalu dengarkan deru-deru kereta api yang akan lewat. Gampang kan! Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini lho", Suzuna mengajarkanku sambil mempraktekkannya.

"Ah..nggak deh. Astaga, Hpku ketinggalan di kamar!", kataku melihat kantong yang biasa diisi Hpku kosong."A..aku ambil dulu ya Suzuna".

"Oke, aku tak akan kemana-mana", Suzuna terlihat menikmati hal yang dilakukannya.

"Cuma sebentar kok", aku pun segera pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, ada angin yang melewati punggungku. Angin yang kencang dan cepat. Ditambah dengan deru-deru yang menusuk telinga. Lalu..diikuti dengan teriakan seorang gadis..teriakan yang singkat. Selanjutnya ada sesuatu seperti menyiprat ke punggungku. Aku ngeri untuk menengok kebelakang, namun aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Akupun menengok dengan dugaan paling menakutkan.

"Astaga! SUZUNA!!!", aku tak melihat jasadnya. Hanya darahnya yang ada dimana-mana, termasuk dijaketku itu. Seperti dugaanku, kereta lewat dari terowongan secara tiba-tiba dan biadab.

Aku tak tahu harus apa, meminta pertolongan atau mencari jasadnya dulu. Aku berdiri dengan wajah shock dan pucat. Tanganku bergetar. Akupun lebih memilih meminta tolong dulu.

Aku berlari kepenginapan secepat cahaya. Mancari teman-temanku. Namun, semuanya keburu berpencar kemana-mana. Akupun melihat kak Mamori dijembatan tali disungai yang lebar dan deras penuh bebatuan. Aku segera memanggilnya.

"Kak..kak Mamori!! Tolong aku!", kataku dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Kak Mamori menengok, ia segera berjalan dijembatan itu. Namun..tali jembatan itu tiba-tiba putus dan membuat kak Mamori jatuh dan terseret arus. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa! Aku terus mengikuti kak Mamori yang masih terseret arus dan meminta pertolongan.

"Se..Sena! Tolong aku!", kak Mamori terus meminta tolong. Aku ingin melompat ke sungai dan menolongnya, namun terlalu banyak batu.

Sampai akhirnya, kak Mamori benturan dengan batu besar. Kepalanya berdarah..ia pingsan..lalu tenggelam ke dalam air..darah mengalir bersama air sungai yang jernih..sungai itu kini dialiri dengan darah segar..aku tak lagi melihat kak Mamori muncul dipermukaan..aku roboh seketika.

_Sudah cukup Suzuna, sekarang kak Mamori..apalagi sekarang?!_

_Kak Hiruma pasti tau harus melakukan apa!_

Aku langsung ke penginapan lagi, memastikan kak Hiruma sudah kembali. Diperjalananku, aku mendengar suara tembakan beberapa kali dari penginapan. _Tak salah lagi, itu pasti kak Hiruma yang sedang bermain dengan senjatanya !_

Begitu sampai, aku melihat kak Hiruma duduk dikursi depan penginapan.

"Kak Hiruma! To..tolong aku! Suzuna dan kak Mamori.. mereka...!!", aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan.

Tak ada respon.

_Biasanya, ia pasti menjawab 'ngomong yang benar cebol sialan!!!'_

Kalau dilihat baik-baik kak Hiruma duduk dengan wajah ke bawah dan tertutup poninya. Senjatanya mempersulitku melihat wajahnya.

Akupun mendekatinya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ti..tidur..??"

Penasaran, aku menggoyangkan lagi tubuhnya lebih kencang. Hanya mendapat hasil mengerikan, kak Hiruma jatuh dan yang kulihat wajahnya penuh darah dan didada dan perutnya ada bekas tembakan.

_Ja..jadi..tembakan tadi bukan dari kak Hiruma..lalu siapa?_

Terlalu mengerikan, namun aku menduga kak Hiruma kini tewas. Aku pun segera mencari teman-teman yang lain, dengan harapan mereka selamat.

Ditengah kebimbangan, ditengah ketakutan, ditengah kekhawatiran. Saat aku berjalan menuju hutan tempat teman-teman kebanyakan pergi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano dari dalam hutan. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tak mau melihat yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Dilanjutkan dengan suara robohnya 3 batang pohon dan jeritan Monta, Taki, dan Yukimitsu. Aku menutup kedua telingaku, tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Namun, malah melihat cerberus dan butaberus dimangsa 2 ular piton besar yang keluar dari semak-semak. Aku mengeluarkan air mata tetes demi tetes.

Lalu tiba-tiba, kak Kurita keluar dari hutan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Aku lega dan bersyukur dia tidak apa-apa.

"Se..Sena! Syukurlah kamu selamat! Komusubi tiba-tiba hilang bersama Mushashi dan Ishimaru! Sena semuanya yang di hutan.."

"Aku tahu kak Kurita! Aku tahu! Kau beruntung tak melihatnya! Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Mereka semua..mereka semua....!", Aku yang emosional memotong kata-kata kak Kurita.

"......mereka semua?", kak Kurita terlihat khawatir.

"Terbunuh...", lanjutku. Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, DOR! kak Kurita tiba-tiba jatuh didepanku. Di pungungnya ada bekas tembakan tepat mengenai jantungnya(peluru apa yang bisa menembus lemak setebal itu ye?). Lagi-lagi aku miris, tak lagi sanggup melihat darah untuk lain kali.

_Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?!__ Siapa yang menembaki kak Hiruma dan kak Kurita?!_

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara pistol tepat di telinga kananku. Bersiap untuk menembak kepalaku.

Aku cuma pasrah pada keadaan dan mengejamkan mata menunggu detik-detik kematian dan bertemu teman-teman dialam sana..

**DOR**

End of Sena POV

_____-bf-_____

Dor!dor!dor!dor!dor!

Suara itu membuat Sena seketika terbangun dari alam mimpinya, lagi-lagi keringat dingin membasahi piamanya, air mata juga membuat sembab matanya, wajahnya lagi-lagi pucat.

"I,ini..sudah yang keempat kalinya aku bermimpi ini..", kata Sena penuh cemas,"dan makin lama makin jelas..". Ia mencerna kembali mimpinya itu, mencoba mengingat apa latarnya.

Mukanya langsung horor, ia sadar bahwa mimpinya kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan karena mimpinya menceritakan tentang trip neraka 5 hari yang dibilang Hiruma.(Di mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya, cuma menceritakan terbunuhnya mereka secara langsung,).

"CEBOOOOL SIALANN!!!! KAU ITU PUTRI SALJU YA?!", terdengar suara Hiruma dari depan rumah Sena. Sena yang kaget, langsung membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Eh? Kak Hiruma ngapain disitu?", tanya Sena melihat Hiruma berdiri disamping bus yang berisi anggota devil bats lain. Rupanya, suara tembakan sebelumnya itu dari Hiruma yang membangunkan Sena.

"Pakai tanya, jemput anggota untuk trip neraka!!", jawab Hiruma.

"Hah?! Bukannya besok?!"

" Kekeke, lihat jam cebol sialan! 'sekarang' adalah 'besok'!"

Sena melihat jam, pukul 1 malam.

"Cepat kemas-kemas lalu berangkat cebol sialan!!!"

"Eh, ta,tapi", Sena kebingungan.

"60 detik dari sekarang!", Hiruma menyalakan stopwatch.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Sena buru-buru membongkar lemarinya dan menyiapkan yang bisa ia dapat dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Lalu hanya dengan memakai piama dan jaket ia keluar dari rumah setelah minta izin dari orang tuanya secara buru-buru tentunya.

"Sisa 2 detik? Harusnya kau lebih cepat lagi cebol sialan!!", Hiruma menembaki Sena.

"HIIIIII!!!!!"

"Ayo cepat naik!"

"Anu, kak Hiruma..?"

"Apa?!"

"Apakah...tempat latihan kita ada dipegunungan dekat markas militer yang tak terpakai lagi?", tanya Sena, teringat dengan mimpinya.

"Jangan bilang-bilang yang lain, cebol sialan!", kata Hiruma lalu naik bus.

_Ber..berarti..itu benar?!__, _batin Sena. Keringat dingin mengucur lagi. Ia naik ke bus dengan langkah kaki gontai, belum siap menghadapinya jika memang benar.

Bus itupun berangkat menuju tempat yang benar-benar NERAKA.

To-Be-Continued

_____-bf-_____

**Fami-chan: *digebukin seluruh anggota devil bats***

**Monta: Apaan maksudnya kita mati semua hah?!**

**Fami-chan: Namanya juga mimpi! Kan mana kita tahu bener apa ga!!  
**

**Juumonji: Tapi bikin kita naik darah tau!**

**Mushashi: Aku, Komusubi sama Ishimaru hilang kenapa?**

**Fami-chan: Ditelan lumpur hisap idup-idup..#**

**Fami-chan: *ditendang Mushashi sampe ke kutub selatan***

**Yah, ni fic emang gaje abis. Aku ga berani lanjutin, kesereman sendiri..Hiii**

**Btw, mohon maklum aku lagi belajar cara bikin fic horor..Dan ini adalah hasilnya..(ni horor ga sih?)**

**Review..**

**Saya akan sangat terbantu dengan review-review yang para author berikan..**

**Dimohon..**


	2. A Man Who Bring A Gun

**Pernahkah kamu berpikir**

**Apa arti mimpimu?**

**Pernahkah kamu bertanya**

**Apa maksud mimpimu?**

**Ramalan masa depan?**

**Wujud dari perasaanmu?**

**Hal yang kamu impikan? **

_____-w-_____

Eyeshield 21

By: Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Nightmare chapter 2

A Man Who Bring The Gun

By: Fami-chan

**WARNING: GAJE, LEBAY, ANEH, ABAL, MAKSUD, GARING MAX, DON'T WANT TO READ? DON'T READ IT!**

_____-w-_____

"Sena.. Sena.. Sena..!", Monta membangunkan Sena yang tertidur di bus-ya iyalah, diculik tengah malem.

"Mmm..ada apa Monta?", kata Sena sambil mengulet.

"Kak Hiruma suruh kita siap-siap, sebentar lagi sampai"

"Ekh?! Sebentar lagi?!", muka Sena langsung pucat lagi.

"Kenapa sih Sena? Sejak kemarin kamu paranoid terus?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok", Senapun bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah melewati terowongan panjang, bus yang disetiri oleh Musashi itupun sampai ditempat tujuan, tempat yang sama persis dengan latar di mimpi Sena.

"Kenapa Sena? Ayo turun!", kata Monta yang melihat Sena berdiri kaku di daun pintu(?) bus.

"I..iya!".

Merekapun check-in di penginapan tua yang masih tradisional. Sena sekamar dengan Monta, Yukimitsu dan Taki.

Lalu mereka berkumpul di lapangan di depan penginapan tersebut atas perintah Hiruma.

"Teri-teri sialan! Kuberi kalian waktu bebas 10 menit! Lalu setelah itu langsung latihan mati-matian sampai 5 hari kedepan!"

Sena yang khawatir setengah mati, antara benar tidaknya mimpinya itu, iapun memberanikan diri. "Kak..kak Hiruma! Aku mau kita latihan sekarang juga!", membuat yang lain keheranan.

"Kekeke, bagus cebol sialan! Sekarang lari semuanya lari keliling lapangan 100 kali!", Hiruma memainkan senjatanya.

"APAAAAAAAAA?!", semuanya histeris.

"Ahhh, bukan itu maksudku...", Sena jadi minder sendiri,"maksudku latihan ringan dahulu..".

_____-w-_____

Akhirnya berakhir pada sore hari yang indah, namun membawa kengerian. Meski begitu, satu hari telah dilewati Sena dengan lancar.

"Mukyaaa! Akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai!", Monta melempar tubuhnya ke kasur tidurnya.

"Yang begini bakal berlangsung selama 5 hari..yah, setidaknya tidak separah death march", Yukimitsu menyiapkan baju untuk mandi.

"A ha ha! Yang segini sih aku bisa tahan sampai setahun!", kata Taki sambil muter-muter(?).

"Anu, maaf. Aku membuat kalian tidak bisa bebas meski 10 menit", ucap Sena ragu-ragu.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa deh Sena! Lumayan buat pemanasan kan!", Montapun menghiburnya,"tapi kau harus jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau begitu takut akan trip neraka ini!".

"Aduuh. Aku..", Sena minder lagi.

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa!"

Akhirnya, Sena menceritakan mimpinya.

Muka Monta langsung berubah 100% mirip monyet nahan pipis(?).

Yukimitsu dahinya makin lebar(?).

Taki memeluk kakinya(?).

Suasana kamar itu begitu sunyi, lebih sunyi daripada kuburan di gurun Sahara. Setelah Sena menceritakan mimpinya, tak ada yang berani bicara. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suara yang tak dikenal..

"Anu.."

"GYAAAAAAA.....!!!!", Semuanya langsung lari kebirit-birit ke kamar mandi buat berlindung, takut dibunuh.

"I,ishimaru?!", kata Yukimitsu setelah melihatnya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Ya ampun, bikin kaget saja. Sejak kapan ada disini?"

"Sejak kita selesai latihan..", wajahnya innocent lagi.

Semuanya saling diam, merasa bersalah. Tak ada yang sadar kalau Ishimaru sekamar dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi suasana sunyi.

GREEEK!

"Gyaaaaa!!", semuanya lari kebirit-birit lagi, kali ini disertai Ishimaru.

"Maaf, membuat kaget ya", ternyata yang membuka pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba adalah pelayan hotel. "Ini, ada teh".

"...terima kasih, bu", Sena menerima baki teh itu.

"Anu..boleh aku bertanya?", kata Monta.

"Silahkan..tanya apa?", jawab ibu paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"Apakah di daerah ini pernah terjadi sesuatu? Maksudku..sesuatu yang tragis?",Monta ternyata bertanya seputar mimpi Sena.

"Monta! Kau ini bicara apa sih?", Sena tidak mau terjadi salah paham.

Ibu itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia angkat bicara.

"Dulu..30 tahu yang lalu kota Y dan kota X berselisih, sampai terjadi perang. Desa S ini mendukung penuh kota Y. Desa kami menyumbang banyak relawan untuk menjadi tentara buat kota Y, maka dibangunlah bimbingan untuk para relawan agar jadi tentara yang 'matang'", ibu itu bercerita panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Sekarang dimana tempat bimbingan itu?", tanya Yukimitsu.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu buat akhir cerita, nak", kata ibu itu. "Ada dua orang relawan kebanggaan desa kami, namanya Wataru dan Tomoya. Mereka bersahabat erat. Disaat mereka sedang latihan ditempat bimbingan itu, datanglah relawan baru yang juga orang baru didesa ini, bernama Okina. Tanpa sepengatahuan semua orang didesa ini, ternyata Okina adalah mata-mata kota X, untuk menyerbu dan menghancurkan tempat bimbingan relawan tersebut..".

"Maaf, apa Okina juga bersahabat dengan Wataru dan Tomoya?", Monta bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya..ikuti saja jalan ceritanya", kata ibu itu lalu melanjutkan ceritanya,"lalu, disuatu sore, saat dimana cuma Wataru,Tomoya, dan Okina yang masih latihan, sedangkan yang lain sudah pulang. Wataru dan Tomoya tanpa sengaja mengetahui kalau Okina adalah mata-mata kota X, lalu dia dengan sadisnya membunuh Wataru, namun Tomoya melindunginya sehingga Tomoyalah yang terbunuh, Wataru berhasil melarikan diri-tentunya dengan hati yang sangat hancur".

"Ku..kurang ajar..",Sena mulai menghayati cerita.

"Lalu dengan peristiwa Okina ketahuan itulah, kota X menyerbu desa kami secara besar-besaran, Wataru dan Okina berkelahi satu lawan satu. Disatu sisi, Wataru yang membalas dendam atas kematian Tomoya, disisi lain Okina ingin mendominasi kotanya. Pemenangnya adalah Wataru, namun karena luka parahnya, Wataru meninggal dengan pistol yang tergenggam ditangannya. Tapi, ternyata, Okina yang tewas dihadapan Wataru ternyata masih bisa diselamatkan. Dan sejak saat itu, kami yakin Wataru masih ada disini, dia tak bisa toleran terhadap yang namanya 'pendatang baru', dikarenakan masih dendam dengan Okina yang belum terbunuh olehnya dan ia mencoba membunuh semua pendatang baru mungkin karena ia hanya tidak mau peristiwa yang sama terulang. Setiap wisatawan, orang baru, pasti berakhir dengan naas disini. Lalu dukun desa kami menyarankan agar Wataru di'tahan' dikarenakan hanya membawa masalah saja jika terus didunia. Maka gerbang bimbingan relawan tersebut dikunci dengan gembok suci(halah) dan desa kami pun damai"

"Hiks..menyedihkan sekali..", Taki mengelap air matanya.

"Iya..padahal ia hanya mau melindungi desanya tapi malah dianggap pengganggu..huhuhu", Yukimitsu menghapus air matanya.

"Kurang ajar max! Kalau aku jadi Wataru-san mungkin bakal aku bunuh si baka-Okina!", Monta berapi-api sendiri.

"Lalu..kenapa aku bermimpi kami semua terbunuh disini?", tanya Sena.

"Benarkah? Jujur, sekarang aku juga tidak menjamin keselamatan kalian disini..", kata ibu itu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?"

"Setelah itu tempat bimbingan menjadi tempat latihan militer, namun semua prajurit dan seisinya tewas karena kecelakaan bom yang disimpan disana meledak. Dan sampai sekarang, tempat itu tak berpenghuni"

"Jadi..saat diubah jadi latihan militer, gembok suci dibuka?", tanya Monta.

"Benar. Dan sampai sekarang, cuma kalian pendatang baru yang mampir kesini"

"HIIIIIII!!!!"

_____-w-_____

_Kenapa aku dianggap pengganggu?_

_Temanku, meski kami sudah terpisah dengan jasad kami_

_Namun kami tetap tak bisa bertemu..kenapa?_

_Didalam hati ini sudah tertancap sebuah janji yang terkunci permanen dengan yang namanya balas dendam_

_Untuk bertemu dengannya, cuma bisa menghilangkan balas dendam, caranya hanya melampiaskannya.._

_Namun, aku tak bisa. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya perasaan iba.._

_Tolong..tolong aku! _

_Atau kau akan mengalami peristiwa paling mengerikan_

_____-w-_____

Sena sentak bangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

_Tadi itu..apa?_

To-Be-Continued

_____-w-_____

**Seiring berjalannya ****chapter..sepertinya genrenya mulai melenceng ya?**

**Huhuhuhuhuhu...**

**Ya sudahlah, apa mau dikata..**

**BTW, maaf kota-kotanya sama desanya nggak kukasih tahu(bilang aja kalau emang ga tau mau tulis apa)  
**

**Fami-chan mau minta tolong, author sekalian maunya endingnya happy ending atau sad ending ya? **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Friendship of Two Spirits

_Kenapa aku dianggap pengganggu?_

_Temanku, meski kami sudah terpisah dengan jasad kami_

_Namun kami tetap tak bisa bertemu..kenapa?_

_Didalam hati ini sudah tertancap sebuah janji yang terkunci permanen dengan yang namanya balas dendam_

_Untuk bertemu dengannya, cuma bisa menghilangkan balas dendam, caranya hanya melampiaskannya.._

_Namun, aku tak bisa. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya perasaan iba.._

_Tolong..tolong aku! _

_Atau kau akan mengalami peristiwa paling mengerikan.._

_____-SSF-_____

Sena sentak bangun dengan keringat bercucuran. Tanpa sadar sudah membuang selimutnya ke wajah Monta yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Sena? Mimpi buruk lagi?", Monta ikutan terbangun karena serangan kibasan selimut Sena.

"Iya..tapi bukan yang kuceritakan sebelumnya,kali ini seperti bisikan seseorang", Sena memegang kepalanya. Monta yang curiga, buru-buru memegang kening Sena.

"MUKYA! Kau demam Sena!", Monta lompat ngibrit sambil meniup tangannya saking panasnya kening Sena.

"Ah..lagi latihan..kenapa aku bisa demam ya?"

_____-SSF-_____

Eyeshield 21

By: Murata Yusuke & Inagaki Riichiro

Nightmare Chapter 3

Sena's Bad Days

By: Fami-chan

**WARNING: GAJE, ANEH, LEBAY, MAKSUD, NYELEWENG, ABAL, GEMBEL**

**DON'T WANT TO READ? DON'T READ IT!**

_____-SSF-_____

**ARE YOU SURE WANT TO READ?**

**I WARN YOU BEFORE**

( Ya elah lama amat seh!!!)

_____-SSF-_____

"38 derajat, gawat nih Sena", kata Mamori saat mengukur suhu tubuh Sena. "Nanti minum obat ini ya, sama yang ini", Mamori menyerahkan 1 pack tablet dan pil dari kotak P3K yang dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Cih, si cebol sialan ini merepotkan saja! Meski sakit, kau tetap harus latihan!", ucap Hiruma sadis.

"Jangan begitu Hiruma-kun! Sena kan sedang sakit!", Mamori kembali membela Sena.

"Kalau begitu, setelah trip ini berakhir selama sebulan kau harus latihan ekstra, mengerti cebol sialan!!?"

"Ah..baiklah", kata Sena lemah, pasrah terhadap keadaan. Lalu Hiruma pergi.

"Sena, kok kamu mau sih dibegitukan sama Hiruma?", Tanya Mamori dengan heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kak Mamori? Memang aku sakit, aku harus mengganti latihan trip ini dengan latihan keras"

"Teri-teri sialan! Ayo latihan!", Hiruma datang lagi, kali ini memegang senjatanya."Sudahlah, cebol sialan bakal tidur kalau ditinggal sendiri!"

"Baik!",semuanya buru-buru ke lapangan.

"Dah, Sena. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi", Mamori pun meninggalkan Sena.

Pintu kamarnya ditutup rapat. Sena cuma mengisi waktu dengan membaca majalah yang dibawanya dari rumah, sesekali mendengarkan suara teman-temannya yang sedang latihan yang terdengar melalui celah jendela. Ia juga sesekali berpikir tentang mimpinya yang semalam, yang kemungkinan membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Akhirnya, pada jam 8 pagi ia ketiduran tanpa ingat ia harus meminum obatnya.

_____-SSF-_____

_Sena..Sena..Kobayakawa Sena.._

_Cepat bangun dan tolong aku!_

_Ini bukan hanya demi aku, tapi juga dirimu!_

_____-SSF-_____

Sena kembali terbangun. _Astaga, lagi-lagi.._

Tiba-tiba Sena sadar kalau hari sudah sore. SUDAH SORE. Namun suara teman-temannya tak terdengar, bahkan hilir mudiknya pelayan hotel sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Ah, gawat nih. Aku harus makan", Senapun bangkit sambil sempoyongan.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, tak ada pelayan hotel satupun. TAK ADA SATUPUN.

"Sepi sekali, waktunya istirahat mungkin ya?", Senapun pergi ke suatu ruangan yang bisa dibilang sebagai ruang makan dihotel itu.

Ia duduk dengan manis disebuah bantal duduk(author ga tau namanya nih) yang sudah agak usang dan berdebu. Sambil menuggu teman-teman atau pelayan hotelnya datang.

10 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit, tak juga ada yang datang, bahkan lewat sekalipun. _Ya ampun, kemana semua orang?_

Bosan, Senapun mencari angin. Ia pergi keluar hotel dan mendapati lapangan sepi senyap, tak ada teman-temannya yang sedang latihan, bahkan lalatpun tak ada.

"Astaga, berpikirlah positif Sena, mereka semua pasti sedang lari keliling desa!", Sena berusaha berpikir positif.

Tiba-tiba sekilas ia melihat Suzuna, sedang bersandar di sebuah tiang. Senapun segera memanggilnya.

"Suzuna!"

Namun, bukannya mengahut atau menyampiri, Suzuna malah pergi menuju halaman belakang hotel.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Suzuna?", Sena mengikutinya ke halaman belakang hotel.

Tiba-tiba, disebuah tanah lapang di halaman belakang Suzuna berhenti, lalu berdiri kaku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Suzuna? Mana yang lain?", tanya Sena tergopoh-gopoh.

"Disini..", kata Suzuna pelan.

"Hah? Apa?", Sena kurang mendengar karena hembusan angin yang begitu kencang, tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi mendung.

"Disinilah..aku bertarung", kata Suzuna pelan lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?", Sena sudah mulai takut.

"Disini juga..aku tewas..", hembusan angin langsung berhembus dengan kencangnya, membuat Sena bergidik.

"Kau..siapa?!", Sena mulai takut setengah mati.

Suzuna membalikkan tubuhnya, namun wajahnya bukan Suzuna yang Sena kenal, itu seperti wajah yang lain. Seiring berhembusnya angin, mulai terlihat kalau sosok itu adalah sosok laki-laki berpakaian perang.

"Siapa..siapa kau?",Sena ketakutan, namun tetap membranikan diri.

"Kobayakawa Sena, bantu aku..", katanya pelan, penuh nada kengerian dan kesedihan.

Sena merasa kenal dengan suara itu, nadanya yang sama seperti mimpinya.

"Wataru..ya?", Sena membranikan diri. Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Bantu aku.."

"A..apa?"

"Bantu aku menemukan Okina..", kata Wataru, mulai terlihat wajahnya yang penuh darah.

"Tunggu dulu! Mengapa aku yang harus membantumu? Aku baru saja datang kesini dan mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kepada orang desa yang sudah lama tinggal disini?!"

"....Cuma kau penghubung kami bertiga.."

"Hah?", Sena bingung, mulai merasa curiga.

"Tomoya temanku..adalah Kobayakawa Tomoya, kakak sulung ayahmu..dan Okina adalah kakak ipar ibumu..aku, teman Tomoya dan membenci Okina..", kata Wataru penuh kejujuran.

"HAH?! A..aku?! masa sih?! Ayah maupun ibu tak pernah cerita soal ini!! Kau..pasti salah orang!",Sena shock dan ingin lari dari tempat itu.

"Jangan dulu pergi, Kobayakawa Sena...kau harus mempertemukan aku dengan Okina..", sebuah angin entah kenapa seperti menarik Sena lagi, sehingga Sena tak bisa pergi dari sana.

"Apa..apa maumu?! Aku tak mau terlibat dengan semua ini dan..dimana teman-temanku ?!", Sena tiba-tiba teringat dengan teman-temannya.

"Akan kukembalikan mereka kalau kau membantuku, Kobayakawa Sena.."

".....!", Sena merasa kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Baik, namun sungguh aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Okina, aku bahkan tak tahu orang itu ada di keluargaku!", Sena akhirnya setuju. "Tapi, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Aku akan membunuhnya..seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Tomoya.."

"Sebentar, kalau kau membunuhnya, cuma akan memperpanjang masalah yang sudah lama terkubur"

"...apa maksudnya?"

"Eh..lagipula, Okina tidak ingin membunuh Tomoya kan? Tadinya ia berniat membunuhmu, namun Tomoya melindungimu..jadi tidak ada yang salah kan? Oke, mingkin Okina memang berniat jahat, tapi cobalah maafkanlah dia?", Sena mencoba bersikap bijaksana untuk menenangkan Wataru.

"..tidak bisa, aku ingin membunuhnya..tapi, aku tidak tega.."

Sena ingin gubrak, tapi lagi tidak pas sama suasana.

"..aku tahu, aku ingin kau yang membunuhnya, Kobayakawa", kata Wataru tiba-tiba.

"EH...?! Wataru-sama saja tidak tega, bagaimana aku?!", Sena makin shock,"aku juga tidak mau membunuh..!!".

"Kumohon..Kobayakawa..", Wataru mulai mendekati Sena,"aku akan membantumu dari dalam.."

"APA?! Tidak..aku tidak mau..!",Sena ingin berlari, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Wataru sudah semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

_Hentikan Wataru!,_ terdengar suara eantah dari mana yang membuat Wataru berhenti. "...Tomoya?".

"Eh?", Sena membuka matanya dan melihat satu sosok lagi yang berpakaian perang. _Ini..mimpiku yang lain ya?, _kata Sena dalam hati.

_Jangan melibatkan orang lain dimasalah ini! Lebih baik, kau relakan semuanya dan pergi bersamaku..ya? Wataru-kun?__, _ajak sosok itu, sepertinya itu Tomoya.

"...tapi, Tomoya..aku tidak bisa memaafkannya"

_Kalau begitu, kau relakanlah semuanya sekarang, nanti di alam sana kau bisa meminta penjelasan__nya darinya. Ia juga ada disana_, Tomoya terus membujuk Wataru.

"..Jadi ia sudah meninggal?....baiklah, Kobayakawa Sena, maafkan aku, aku telah membuatmu terlibat dan kebingungan", Wataru tiba-tiba tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orang yang tersesat dan kebingungan seperti Wataru pasti akan menghalalkan segala cara..seperti aku disaat mimpiku yang awal..", Sena tiba-tiba teringat mimpinya, dimana ia kebingungan harus meminta tolong pada siapa disaat teman-temannya telah tiada, saat Sena telah putus asa, ia memilih pasrah pada si pembunuhnya, bukan memberontak.

_Jadi..ini maksud mimpiku..aku,memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau aku tak bersama teman-temanku.._, kata Sena dalam hati, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata tetes demi tetes.

"Kobayakawa, teman-temanmu akan segera kembali, nah sampai jumpa..", Wataru mulai terlihat samar-samar bersama Tomoya yang memegang tangannya.

_Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu, keponakan_, kalau dilihat baik-baik, Tomoya mirip dengan Sena.

"...iya", Sena memperhatikan kepulangan dua arwah yang bersahabat itu. Lalu mulai berdiri lagi untuk kembali ke penginapan.

"..ukh, kok saat peristiwa tadi kepalaku tiba-tiba tidak pusing ya?", kata Sena, sambil duduk dikursi depan penginapan. "Sekarang pusing lagi..". Dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba teman-temannya kembali.

"Sena..!", seru Suzuna dari kejauhan.

"Kalian kemana saja?", tanyaku.

"Keliling desa, tapi malah tersesat. Maaf ya Sena, kau sudah makan?", kata Mamori.

"Belum, tadi aku tidur sampai sekarang", ucap Sena jujur.

"KEKEKEKEKE! Ternyata si cebol ini memang renkarnasi putri salju ya!", Hiruma tertawa tidak jelas.

"Ha,hahaha. Kak Hiruma, mulai besok, izinkan aku latihan yang ringan!"

"Kau harus tepati janjimu!", kata Hiruma, lalu memasuki penginapan. Saat itu, pintu terbuka dan terpampang para pelayan hotel hilir mudik. _A..aneh..tadi pasti karena Wataru-sama!_

"Ayo, Sena. Kau harus makan lalu minum obat"

"Iya!"

_Sungguh bersyukur aku mempunyai teman-teman..Wataru-sama, apa kau bahagia disana? Apakah kau sudah meminta penjelasan pada Okina-sama?_

_____-SSF-_____

**...**

**...**

**GA SEREM!!!**

**FIC HOROR MACAM APA INI?! **

**GYA!!!!! *gila***

**Maaf ya, ficnya abal begini.**

**Dan buat yg request sad ending maaf ga terkabul, gimanapun juga aku ga tega..*digeplak***

**Cerita ini menggantung? **

**Mau tanya, bagaimana pendapat author sekalian tentang author Fami-chan ini?**

**Apakah aku author yang aneh?**

**Yang abal?**

**Yang SKSB?**

**Yang suka seenaknya?**

**Yang friendly?**

**Atau apa?**

**Hehe..(tumben lu tobat)**

**Would you like to review this strange fic?**

**I hope yes, because review can improving author's skill *ditendang***


End file.
